A Shadow in Darkness: Rebirth of Myoken
Rush to the Temple Seireitou, Ryun and Tora left Itachi and ran to the Temple of Life's End, while Itachi went to alert Hikaru, Minkai, and Haizo. As Ryun lept from tree to tree wondering what he would do, Sanji of the Black Sea appeared and joined them, "Sorry I'm late everyone." he whispered. Ryun was relieved that the gang was all here and soon the others would come too. "Hey Seireitou, how much longer?" he asked. "A little more, about another half-hour" said Seireitou as they all continued their way. They had continued till they saw a large ruins in the distance. They hid behind a large rock and saw the 3 followers of Myoken: "Nyorai", "Ryoku" and "Shokou" "Now what?" Ryun asked patiently. "Well i dont want to risk releasing Myoken by accident so here's the plan, Tora, i want you and Sanji to sneak to the opposete side of us and jump out and grab their attension, then, Ryun, i want you to use amaterasu and make all three knocked out, then ill use my Spacial Suspension in conjuctjuction with Temporal Distruption to freeze Myoken's seal so it cant be revived, then, ill stay here and maintain it, while you three go and fetch Rokudou to discuss what to do with Myoken", "is everyone ready" seireitou wispered. "Yes!" all three whispered together, and Tora and Sanji vanished as Ryun changed his eyes into Mangekyo Sharingan. From all directions, Sanji's water came and swept the three out of the Temple. Sanji, always showing off, Ryun thought as he aimed and activated Amaterasu on the three. The 3 disappeared, "FIND THEM!, DONT LET THEM FINISH THE SEAL REMOVAL!!" yelled seireitou And Their off... Ryun and Tora found and cornered Ryoku, Sanji cornered Nyorai. "Hey Seireitou Shokou is all yours!" Ryun shouted as he, Tora and Sanji engaged those they had found. Seireitou cornered Shokou. "Heh heh, idiots, as if they can beat us" said Nyorai. "Lets kill the idiots" said Shokou. "Fine, but their energy will be needed to finish reviving Lord Myoken" said Ryoku. The three prepared for battle. Ryoku activated Kagerinnegan, Nyorai activated Chaos Control and Shokou drew his halberd. Ryun drew his Tentouken and easily cut off Ryoku's right arm and then in a brief flash, stabbed Ryoku through the heart. Tora scanned and saw that it was the real Ryoku that Ryun had beaten, not a clone. Sanji's water surrounded Nyorai and he used Ocean Burial and crushed him alive, the same was to him, it was the real thing not a clone. Seireitou, in an instant, sliced Shokou in two and desinigrated him with KatonGetsuga. "Well, thats that" said Ryun as Tora looked in shock when he saw all 3 standing on top of the altar, undamaged. Ryun smiled and the three's eyes widened as they noticed they were empty of chakra. Ryun's Tentouken had absorbed it...all of it, and with that Ryun's used Shinra Tensei in combination with Tentouken and stabbed through all three of them by lengthening the blade. The three laid dead there. "We did it!" said Tora in happiness. Ryun smiled, and then a person walked into the temple and activated White Amaterasu to blow everyone away. There stood Viper, "Those idiots could never learn to do something right" Viper said. They were protected by Sanji's water, "Welcome to oblivion Viper." Ryun said anihilating him with Celestial Crystal Sphere. Viper dodged it and laughed. "Go on, keep going". while ryun continued attacking Viper, Seireitou was wondering why Viper wasnt fighting back, only dodging, and then the answer cam to him. "RYUN, STOP FIGHTING, YOUR FUELING MYOKEN WITH MORE ENERGY TO ESCAPE!!" Ryun almost continued, but Tora grabbed him and stopped him. Sanji shielded him from any more attacks. "HAHAHA!! you fools, your too late" said Viper as he activated Final Releasement to unleash the seal. The temple shook, and so did the land. "Everyone, get down!, Sanji, use your water and block those two, ill take care of Viper!, we dont have much time!!" said seireitou as he charged at Viper.